


How He Fell

by ZoBerry



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: A tribute to my very first Shepard. John.Although not everything here is to the T on how he was played, this is how his romance went.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Ashley Williams, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard, Samara/Male Shepard (Mass Effect)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

John Shepard was very neutral with aliens, at least compared to others of his kind would look at them and awe, goggle and crave. He respected them from a distance, acknowledged them when needed, but never found the appeal to mate with one, to interact. Even as he joined his men in the mess hall and stared at the asari they found in the prothean ruins. Their jeers and leers did nothing to stir him.

Some of the men said that they have never seen an asari before, but most of them have never really seen a turian or a krogan before as well, and they didn’t ogle at Garrus or Wrex. It was the same with the other older marines as well, the way they seemed to let others know that they’ve been with one or two aliens, asari or otherwise. 

Sure he had his designs, he was but a man after all, Ashley Williams was easily enough available and able to sate his desires. Though her repeated hostility to the alien races grated his nerves, it was just another one of the things he needed to let pass. After all, no one was perfect, not her, not him, not the council and especially not the asari scientist - though it seemed everyone revered and loved them whole as a species.

It was obvious enough during his journey that since the asari was able to become a parent or lover to anyone without repercussions, the whole galaxy had raised them as the creme de la creme of the universe. 

As he sat back on his reclining chair, lifting his legs on the ottoman in front of him, Shepard raised the book that he had been itching to finish reading. Quietly, he peered towards his left, watching how his belle had fallen asleep, a book between her fingers as she succumbed. 

Shepard watched her, the gentle snores and small movements of Ashley Williams’ face. He enjoyed her poetry, that must have counted for something other than her obvious attraction to him. When they weren’t out fighting with whoever on different planets, she would be beside him in his office, reading, talking - sharing experiences. Such as what he wanted, a soul that could ignite him. Even though his belle easily wore her hatred on her sleeves.

So when it came that Kaidan Alenko had found him once again engaging with the prothean addicted asari, Shepard had no choice but to answer why; he wanted to know what was so damn enticing about them. It really grated his nerves, how at the back of it all, most of these men were wary of the asari before they even looked at her. Given that it was common knowledge her mother was tied with the enemy. It grated his nerves that she seemed to be so innocent yet pitiful in his eyes, how she seemed lost and kept looking for validation from him despite him just being - civil. 

When Shepard learned about the mind-meld, and how the asari reproduce, he was all the more distrustful about her motives. Even for something that seemed to be as important as learning about the prothean relic in his head. Why didn’t he trust this young asari? Was it really because of her? Or was it because he did not want to become a slave to this desire that so many of whom he has known been enraptured? Whatever it was, Shepard had no reason to give in, he found them not worth his time.

Again maybe that was why, when his men were resting at the Citadel, they found and cornered him, wanting to know if he had had the chance with the Asari Consort that had months long of waiting list. 

His answer was a simple ‘yes’, and then he ordered his men back to their stations. Why? Did he really give in to baser needs? Maybe. But his curiosity was sated - whatever Sha’ira did, the most that could be said is that it was relaxing, but it did not entice him like so.

_ Not the way her whispers burned through his soul, or how her skin felt onto his fingers. _

When the time came that the cipher was in his head, it was sweet innocent Liara that readily stood up, her eyes pleading him to help himself by joining with her on a knowledge joining, a meld. One that he had been so adamant about. In the end of course, it was needed, in the end, he learned that was her role on the ship. In the end, he had let her see inside him, though he did not have the time or inclination to ask how deep.

Her touch was soft, innocent, almost - almost as good as how his belle would recite her verses, the asari whispered in his mind, pulled out thoughts - merging. As if Liara had gained something from him, and he gained something from her.

_ He felt a little bit more closer to the scientist than usual. _

The next time he had been faced with a need of a meld it was with another asari- a commando under their foe. Shiala was her name, and although he would care little once again, a part of him knew it was not as vehement as before. Not only because the asari as a race had impacted him so, but also because even Liara had been having difficulties to assist him with their knowledge of the protheans - maybe. Maybe Shiala’s meld would help.

Again he felt the strength, the unspeakable, but oh so understandable strength and connection that was shared -and when Shiala had pulled out from his thoughts, he finally understood to what extent the Asari strength was - not in their bodies, not only in their biotics, but how they communed as one.

_ It was through hers, the third time's the charm. That opened his mind to the race that was just - that. _

* * *

When the world had settled, the Citadel had been saved, Shepard found himself being hailed a hero.

Though he did not expect to be sacrificing his own kind for an alien species, he understood their numbers were far greater than the one for humanity. He understood that the Destiny Ascension was too important to fall. 

At least that was what he told himself.

It killed him deep inside, and Ashley Williams was apparent in her disappointment at him. Liara though, had voiced her opposition to the act quite strongly, as one might say given that she was of make with the Ascension, but it had as usual, garnered his notice that she the young asari is now more…. connected to him than ever.

Liara. 

He attributed his thought of being a savior to the 10,000 more living beings.

Rather than acknowledge just how deep he was falling into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so he flew Cerberus colors.

After flying Cerberus colors, there was little Shepard had to resist himself from doing. He was not bound by alliance or their regulations. He was free to do as he will, with the time that he was given - especially since it was his second life. In no way though did he let that get in too much into his head.

The protection of everyone - human or otherwise was still important. It was just now easier to not think so hard about it. Which was why he found himself shedding his Alliance armor and embracing his new identity, while maintaining his ideals and beliefs. 

That was why probably, no soon after their second mission, Shepard had found himself animatedly interacting with the cold prodigy. There were no eyes of the upper brass or his peers to catch him, no honor needed to uphold. It was just him, the captain of his own ship. 

When Miranda Lawson had blatantly displayed her confidence, it made him realize how wrong he was to have put his defenses down. She was actually very much enticing, not because she was genetically modified to be very good at anything she chose to do - but because in as simple as that, Shepard knew there was something deeper to learn about her - her desires, her personality - who she was - all under the modifications and skin tight suit.

_ “Sounds like you were designed to be perfect?” He baited.  _

_ “Maybe… but i’m not. Everyone expects a lot from someone with my… abilities.”  _

It was in those humbling words that Shepard had realized just why he didn’t allow himself to be close to many when it came to his people. 

How easy it was for him to get attached.

When he had come back again, this time more than willingly, and more than just for business, he found himself starting to care deeper.

_ “You are who you are Miranda. You don’t need to make excuses for it.” _

_ “That’s easy for you to say. We’ve both been engineered for greatness, Shepard. The difference is, you were great before we rebuilt you, i’m great because of it.” _

And that wouldn’t do, so when it was time that Miranda had asked for his help regarding a personal matter - he found himself all too willing to say yes.

And when it was time for Miranda and him to acknowledge the giant frigate in the room - she said;

_ “The mission’s too important to let personal feelings interfere.” _

And so… he stopped.  
  
He was a military man. He understood exactly what she meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes back to haunt him in the form of old comrades.

On Horizon, as Ashley Williams’ met his senses, he was glad that Miranda was busy back in the Normandy. 

One because being back into a familiar embrace wouldn’t have been good in the long run if Miranda had seen him - 

Two, breaking up in front of a potential love interest was humiliating.

Three. Ashley’s obvious distaste on Cerberus would have been met… horribly. 

Not only did he know in his gut he didn’t trust Cerberus, but the same couldn’t be said to the little team he built from the ground up.

_“Or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe it’s you. Doesn’t matter. I still know where my loyalties lie, I’m an Alliance solder, it’s in my blood.”_

He shouldn’t have felt ashamed, and yet - he was. He had been so caught up in this new life - that even though his ideals stayed true, it didn’t matter… it didn’t matter because at the end of it all, even as he died - the people who knew him still labeled him as an Alliance Soldier -one that he should be. Instead, even as he knew he didn’t align himself with Cerberus - it was obvious that was how people would see him.

From then on, Shepard had avoided the issue. He had already started avoiding Miranda - so avoiding anything else - especially his feelings about Ashley and the Alliance, came easier.

* * *

_“Have you faced an asari commando unit before?”_

Well. That was certainly a sentence - and a phrase he never thought he’d hear Liara ever speak out loud. It actually bothered him - just as when the asari realized he was there, that Liara’s tone suddenly changed back to when they had first met each other.

Ashley was right then. Two years have been way too long. Liara had grown brave… and was Liara hugging him?

Slight shock presented itself at that moment. Though they had never been that close- it was… confusing? A bit nice even? Shepard let himself fall into the embrace - even though it had only been a few hours earlier since his last one with Ashley.

The fact that someone was holding him - was comforting. Would Liara turn away if she learned of his allegiance to Cerberus?

The thought actually scared him now. Even though if it were before, he wouldn’t have given a damn.

_“Shepard”_

His name whispered upon her lips shot through him, and he couldn’t help but look confused as they released their hold on one another.

“How are you doing, Liara?”

Again two years. He heard it again, it felt so weird to be hearing it - given that it was barely needed to be said when he would interact within the Cerberus personnel of the Normandy. 

“And now you’re back, gunning for the collectors with Cerberus.”

Ah. Then Liara did know. Was it a good thing? _At least I still received a hug._ He thought.

In the end it wasn’t a good thing. He was delegated to a sort of errand boy, for a friend. For Liara. But even so, there was something about the asari that was… to wrong, too different. Too jaded.

Again two years were said, again, secrets were kept, again… he was slapped with the reality that this was not the Liara that he had known, and no amount of being nice could get the asari scientist - no the asari information broker to be the same 106 year old he once knew.

He thought he could have been nicer to Liara, maybe try again - just to show to himself that he had actually changed. But it was too late- again, two years too late.

And so again, and again, and again. He kept his distance, and this time - not so willingly.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Liara asked, just as he stood up, ready to leave - ready to just forget his past, maybe a little bit more.

He stopped, let go of the back of the chair he had been holding on, and for a brief flicker of hope, he decided to at least have Liara help him, just like how she did before - even if she was an information broker- and not the scientist he had known 

“Maybe you can help me find this Justicar?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why then....?

It was quite the fool of him to not read the dossiers on hand earlier. Another reason why he was losing his touch as the commander. Most of the time, he had delegated the tasks to Miranda - only going in when it came to combat or decisions so when Liara had told him regarding the justicar, he was a little less prepared in the knowledge that he was going to greet another asari into his fold. Still, it was on his dossier- and the more capable hands he could get to take on the collectors the better.

From his journey, talking to more asari on Illium - whether it was asking Officer Dara or Detective Anaya - there was already an obvious halt when it came to the justicar - that he had to watch his back, that he had to be polite, to be proper, to make sure he didn’t break any laws. All of which were easy enough - what was confusing is that he didn’t have much of an idea what to think of this ‘justicar’. The only other asari to have been close to him was Liara - and even that was lackluster at best. How would he even start to care about this one?

What Shepard didn’t know, was he was going to eat his thoughts very soon.

Why then. For the third time that day - was he in the Observation Room with the Justicar? 

Why then. For the past two weeks, he had been beside her - everyday.

Why then, for every time he went planet side - the justicar was on his side?

Why then, for the life of him, why was he falling in love?

He knew why.

_ I have spent much of the last four hundred years on my own, it is nice to have a colleague to chat with. _

Just like how he enjoyed interacting with Mordin, with Zaeed - with the others who weren’t the crew of Cerberus, she was just like them - a clean slate. A safe space. Someone who he really didn’t need to stand attention to - equals.

_ If I must kill a man because he has done wrong, do I really wish to know that he is a devoted father? _

It spoke to him on a different level, her words passed through him like fly to a trap, it stuck to him, to his thoughts and to his soul. It made sense, it was clarity.

When he had asked about her criminal on Nos Astra, Samara had politely declined answering, and for the life of him - he had never felt more compelled or curious all his life. It was a feeling he couldn’t describe.

_ I’ve head rumors, but learned long ago to form my own impressions. There is too much room for interpretation in the opinions of others. _

There it was again. A wise line, and a wiser truth to hold, could he blame himself that Samara felt… safe? And so he asked, just to be sure “How could you work for Cerberus…?” he asked and the answer that she gave had left him grateful - very grateful, despite his obvious surprise.

_ I work for you Shepard. Our methods may be different, but our goals are not. _

For every day going forward, they had talked, he checked in, he asked, Samara answered, they interacted - it was almost like talking to Liara - but less… unsure of themselves, deeper - calming. It was all so… beautiful that he couldn’t describe.

They talked about their worlds, their roles, society, science, art. They talked about the stars- adventure… them. 

He had started to care about the justicar - much more than he was supposed to.

_ What if you find someone who re-awakens those desires?  _ Smooth Shepard. Smooth. He had never been so curious all his life.

_ I know myself and my desires, but your curiosity is quite welcome.  _ That smile. That smile he rarely saw anywhere else unless they were talking…

It held him in a vise like grip - and he couldn’t do anything but mirror the smile she gave. What was he? Some 15 year old school boy with a crush? The last time he felt that way was when he was 15! For crying out loud, why now? 

For whatever it was, Shepard knew - even as he excited the Observation deck, the smile on his face couldn’t be wiped away.

It didn’t take long that day… he went back again, he wanted to talk to her again.

_ You are more individualistic than any other species I have encountered. _

There it was again. That smile - and Shepard couldn’t help but stare - 

_ I like your species, I am curious to see what you will do. _

“I hope you like me too.” Six words. Six little words that he only spoke to his pillow. It was a foreign feeling, being in love, having a crush. But it was there - and it was beautiful.

A level so different from what he had felt with Ashley or Miranda - as so when the time came that Samara had requested a personal mission from him, who was he to say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story and I'll say it again. I love Liara, but my first Shep didn't care much about them in general. 
> 
> It was only with Samara really did (John) Shepard do a double take.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it wasn't meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized so late that beau is for male, and belle is for female. Oh well, changed it XD

He missed her.

Looking outside at the big expanse of stars or lights or crows or cars - everything reminded him of her. 

Even as he stepped into new shoes and into new tiles - everything dulled his senses, dreams and hopes of being with her had left him into an empty shell. 

Oh no doubt he kept up pretense, he kept his status and his responsibilities. Kept appearances and command. But deep down there was a hole in his being - taken from his cheek and tugged out of him, like a biotic warp removing molecules from his being.

Taking his head into his hands, Shepard opened the blinds and stared into the dazzling tower views in Tiberius. Just outside, directly in front of his newly owned apartment, a silhouette of a human male danced along with an asari… and he could only blankly watch, a sense of pain and rejection worse than anything he had ever experienced washed itself down.

And as the silhouette stopped - foreheads moving away and arms slowly gliding down opposite bodies, he watched two hands, so human, so similar - made to perfectly clasp each other’s fingers in each other - spread palms together - grasp each other - before another kiss was made, and the two silhouette slowly left his sights.

At the depths of night, when nothing was opened - no terminal, no lights - only the blinds to the dimming lights of the Silverite Strip came, Shepard sent a thank you to Anderson for the stay, but he knew he was not going to stay there - too many memories and dreams shouldered on a hope was too painful to bear. In the morning he would set off back to the Normandy, where he belonged, and maybe avoid the Observatory Deck altogether.

* * *

“Hey Skipper, nice place. Kinda wished I was here back then. The Normandy really got a sweet upgrade. - Hey, what’s with the long face?” 

Shepard stopped as he closed his eyes and shook his head as his shoulders slumped. Ashley Williams stepped towards him - closer than what professionals do. For a moment, he felt hesitation on her part before a soft female pressed her body against him, arms elongated to embrace him, and even though he was angry - angry at himself for entering the Observatory even though he had avoided it for the past weeks, or maybe months - angry at Ashley for being in the place where it was his - and another’s recluse - angry at himself for thinking that way, Shepard fought all the unfairness and sank himself into the embrace that welcomed him.

He kept his eyes closed, and his arms - once limp, started to move and embrace the woman who was sharing her closeness. It was not the same - it would never be the same, but his body reacted to the one it had been close to years and years ago. He did not forget, his body did not forget, not when the scent of his former belle was the same, safe, familiar. But his heart ached, it ached so - and when Ashley Williams placed a delicate but rough finger to hold his chin, Shepard opened his eyes and stared into brown eyes - soft, soft that was reserved rarely - mostly for him, dissimilar from the eyes of the usually hardened warrior of a woman. 

They did not speak. 

But when Ashley William’s lips closed in on his own, he let himself savor the taste - willing to forget the violet lips he craved to own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're almost done

Ardat Yakshi Monastery. Why was it so familiar?

“Very good, I almost didn’t hear you.”

“Samara…”

It was not a question, not even a statement - it was a breath of realization, of hope - a breath that in one word encompassed him. 

Ardat Yakshi. Of course. 

“It’s great you two know each other, but how’d you find this place?”

Shepard barely turned towards his belle, the usual eyes strong and proud and as always, suspicious. From beside him - Liara stirred - he knew the younger asari was watching all of them.

Before he could speak - could assert his authority at the unneeded hostility that could brew up, it was her who spoke. 

And when Samara had turned to leave - he couldn’t help but hope she would wait - he wanted to go to her, wanted to help - wanted to be beside her just as she was beside him not so long ago. Without any second to waste, he had forgotten his team - and rushed through the nearest doorway- hoping to get to the great hall in time.

* * *

When all had ended… and the quiet sanctuary of Lessus stilled, numerable distinct emotions collapsed in a space of seconds.

The anguish of a child who had lost all her family - save one - and to be helpless, seeing the last of her loved ones bring a gun to her head.

The troubled resolution of a mother - not a justicar - who was at wits end and helpless after more than four hundred years of following a strict code.

The surprise and frustration of none other than him - who had promised to himself that the one he loved deserved happiness and not despair.

“Mother, no!”

“Let go.”

“What are you doing.”

“Fulfilling the code.”

“By throwing your life away?!”

He had almost shouted it - almost, but at the last moment his breath hitched and the words were reserved for only her and her child - thankfully, his squad was farther away - hopefully neither the human or young scientist had heard his impassioned outburst.

He held tightly on her hands - tightly, a way he had never thought he would hold her. Tight, almost bruising - but he knew what it was - urgency, fear - and although deep inside he knew the asari could free herself, he was thankful for the small seconds that let to Falere calm her mother down.

It was saving not only the life of one, but two members of his beloved’s little family.

He stepped away, giving them space, watching, watching how dignified her youngest was, how honorable just like their mother.

How the elder asari - finally broke into a smile, and when Falere had given her mother a hug, Shepard didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Laugh for the lives that had been saved, cry for the moment in which - maybe - just maybe, after four hundred years, Samara had finally had someone to embrace her.

In that moment - he was glad that he wasn’t her first embrace. Family had meant a great deal to the justicar -it was right that it would be her daughter.

When he felt he could intrude, Shepard had asked if Samara was to stay.

“I’ll speak with Falere, then join your forces, if you’ll have me of course.”

The way she spoke to him was familiar yet foreign, it had the same tone as their casual talks in the Normandy, but there was an obvious lightness in the justicar’s movements that made Shepard all the more relaxed. This is what was right.

This is how it was to be in the world. 

“Of course I’ll have you.” he said, even though he knew deep inside the asari wouldn’t be joining him, he hoped he would see her again.

“It would be my honor… Samara.”

“And mine, my friend.”

He knew not if the asari had seen the desolation in his eyes - but as he traced her steps and looked to where the justicar was, walking towards her daughter. Shepard knew this was how it was.

At least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time, another life - redux

He thought he would never see her again, he thought that the last time he would see those eyes were in the public view of the embassy, a public view where he had to keep pretenses up all the more.

But then there she was, alert in her step as she entered his gifted home.

“I came as quickly as I could. What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t mean to worry you, when I saw you on the citadel, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“We said our farewells, Shepard.”

She had talked to him as if looking down at a child, but he already knew - there was so much more under her four hundred or so more years under the code. In the privacy of the apartment, maybe, just maybe - he could let his feelings go unpassed.

“Are we going to stand on formalities?”

A cocky smile always helped, and the very subtle softness that passed through her features was more than what he hoped for.

“These big windows reminded me of our talks in the observation lounge.” Heck it was one of the worst lines, almost every home throughout the Citadel had windows ripe for attack, but it was true, when he had first sat upon the chair and had an itch to open the blinds, every speck of feeling came back.

Like dust in the solar winds.   


“This view doesn’t have quite the galaxy of stars, but I can see where it might make one, sentimental.”

He looked at her then, more than how he usually did. The soft orange glow on her face was unfamiliar, yet it captured him so. How many times had he seen such cold glow on her face? From the observatory to Lessus, it had always been a cold blue light - and now, the brightness and warmth of the observatory enveloped her, and he couldn’t help but stare, looking at how far they’ve both come.

Sentimental.

He didn’t miss the hitch in her words, and Shepard prayed to all goddesses, gods, spirits and Prothean, that hopefully, he would get one step closer to her.

“I also enjoyed our talks, Shepard. Very much.”

He melted at that, his whole body softened and he didn’t even notice how his toes uncurled and relaxed. It wasn’t always the justicar let her guard down, but when she did, it was the most beautiful gift of all.

“I’m really glad you came.” and he meant it, in all possible forms of what he could say, those few words expressed the deepness of how happy it was she was in front of him at this very moment.

She looked away from him at that moment, and he knew that his speed was a little too fast - “Oh look what I found ---”

“Amazing.” She was, and she is - and everything in between there was nothing else he could say.

“You’ve made me blush Shepard, not an easy feat.” From those words alone, Shepard believed he could battle Collector, or Reaper or the whole Armada alone. She was right, it felt like it was easier to bring someone back from the dead that have Samara blush.

The moment still - now was his chance.

“I’ve missed you.” His breath hitched, but he had to go on.

“I was surprised how strongly I felt when I saw you on Lessus.” How true it was - nothing could have prepared him. 

“I still care for you.” More. More it was more, but he didn’t want to crash, he didn’t want her to get scared. 

Her hands, glove covered yet warm, slightly shaking against his own starting to be sweaty palms - no - she moved away - no he wouldn’t let her.

“You told me once, in another time, another life. Well times are different. Everything has changed.”

He pulled her then, close - and she let him, and he kept going - just as their bodies molded into one. 

Samara… she was a perfect fit.

Once again she spoke - and even though he would have preferred their lips moved together on each other rather than in talking, he listened, and he understood - oh how his heart ached, but he understood.

“This is unexpected, I don’t know that my answer can be different, Shepard. But you are correct, my way of life is dying.”

How could it have been unexpected? Was it not enough that he had shown her? Or was it unexpected how deeply he had pushed to pursue her?

“Open your heart to me, Samara.” and honestly? It was all he could ask for right now.

“Oh, Shepard. The relief I feel, the happiness, just to talk with you like this.” and it was enough. 

To hold her now and live in the moment. 

It was all he could ask for. 

She was his reason. He seemed to be her sanctuary.

If that was what it can only be, then surely, another time, another life - may just be around the corner?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time, another life. The AU

Green. He passed through green, ran to the green - and as he dropped and saw his life flash before his eyes - his loved ones, his belle, his flame… he hoped that afterwards, it would truly be another life.

* * *

Years and years and eons of millienia had passed. Time moved and warped and became.

* * *

_"Shepard wake up!" Australian? That was a weird accent to hear._

And on this day, a day where the past was only but a legend - warped into the darkest hole, a woman with flaming red hair and deep green eyes emerged- breathed into life to come back from the dead.

There was a mission that needed to be done, and ten dossiers to accomplish.

One of them, would be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved Samara ever since I had interacted with her with MShep - whom I used as a 'canon' playthrough.
> 
> Years after my first ever playthrough of ME2, the justicar had been on my mind, topping even Morrigan from Dragon Age who has also had my heart.
> 
> This year of 2020, years after that- I picked up ME2 again, to play as FemShep, and although there would be no change in the story - I was able to change the direction a different yet similar story would go.
> 
> And this time, FemShep will 'carpe diem' and nothing can get in the way between her and the love of her life.
> 
> After all, it has been many many other times--- and lives.

**Author's Note:**

> My first playthrough ever - John Shepard didn't even think twice about Liara or any Asari from ME1 to ME3
> 
> But a special someone had ignited something in him - and it was moment he would never forget.
> 
> A moment that years after- sparked the wildfire in interest.


End file.
